Lover's Bite
by Future-Time-Lady
Summary: Calera Arctic is new to Bon Temps and she is strangely attracted to Jason Stackhouse........... a new murderer is threating lives of the were's and shifters...... will new love sprout or will death catch up before that can happen?


Hiya all! Lemme know what you think of my story on Jason Stackhouse's new love interest……. Kay ya'll I'd better go back to work on my math….. please read and review…… X Nikki

The woods were dark, well of course it would be considering it was almost midnight, and I had woken up hearing howls and other voices. So I decided to investigate, id always been the dangerous take risks girl, considering my blood line I can't see why I wouldn't be. My families bloodline has were in it, I wasn't certain what sort but it was there and I knew it too. Most guys I knew were always on the look out for me, and by that I mean that when I need to kill someone I have no hesitation for that to happen. Most people fear me, others are careful what they do around me, sometimes there are guys who get warned about me and start calling me sexy and slapping my ass, they don't last long in the bar believe me.

I'd put on my black skinny jeans, white flip flops and long sleeve tight blood red v neck top. I also picked up my black cardigan. I moved to Bon Temps after my entire family line was killed in a explosion, the guys who caused, no longer live to walk the earth again. I'm twenty five and have a pretty good body and have shoulder length dark brown hair and I had been generously given in the bosom department, my name is Claira Arctic, I took my mothers last name instead of my fathers which was Egan.

By now I had approached the area of where the noise had originally come from. I made my way through the last of the trees and saw light off of a bon fire. The were a bunch of guys, I sniffed the air and inhaled, a mix of burning wood, were and shifter. One guy looked at me and whistled.

"Sam I didn't know you invited a whore."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You heard me love, im Brandon."

"Well Brandon." I punched him in the face and he feel to the ground. "I'm not a whore; you on the other hand are on the ground and just got punched by a girl!"

Some of the guys laughed and snickered; Brandon got up and shook his long black hair to get out the dirt and leaves.

"I'm Sam Merlotte." Said a guy who had sun gold blond hair and blue eyes.

"Oh the one who hired the whore? I'm Claira Arctic." I laughed at the end.

He did to. "You new?"

I nodded. "Why does it smell of were and shifter?"

"Because we are the-…… your not one?" he asked curiously.

"No but I have a family blood line of it. So I'll most likely get it sooner or later."

"Do you know Jason Stackhouse?" Sam asked, curious again.

"I've heard stories of him."

"How about you come with me, he's supposed to be here."

"Alright."

So I followed Sam trough the woods until we got to a truck, he opened the door for me and I hoped in and buckled up. Sam did the same and then fired up the engine and started a conversation while we drove.

"So why did you move here?" he asked.

"Family was killed in a massive explosion and I killed the guys that set it up and now I moved here for a fresh start."

"Oh sorry."

"Don't worry, I'm always asked that."

We drove until we stopped outside a house which I assumed was Jason's house, Sam opened the door for me and I thanked him again. We walked up the short path and Sam knocked on the door, Jason answered moments later. He was shirtless. He was slightly tanned and slightly muscular and had abs. He had blonde/brown short hair and blue eyes. He looked me over as well.

"Well who might this fine lady be?" he said smiling.

"Calera Arctic. You must be Jason Stackhouse the man whore; I've heard stories about you."

"Does that make me less appealing?" he asked.

"Maybe." I commented.

"Jason I thought you were coming to the meeting." Sam said.

"Oh yeah. I feel asleep and just waked up, why don't you guys come on in."

So we followed Jason thought the house until we got to the kitchen were stools were around the small kitchen counter. I sat up on one, Sam sat on another.

"Drink?"

"Please." Both Sam and I said at the exact same time.

We laughed and Jason poured two small glasses of red wine and we all sipped delicately.

"So what's the news in the pack?" asked Jason.

"Murder."

"What?" Jason nearly choked on his wine.

"Carl Fraser, his throat was cut. He was the werelion."

"Wow, I knew he was in danger but not that much!" Jason said, his eyes were sad.

"Wow you guys have one hell of a job, huh?" I commented.

"Yep." Sam replied his eyes were on his cup.

I took a sip of my red whine and sighed. "I should get home."

"Jason will you please take Calera Arctic home." Sam spoke his voice firm.

"There's no need im a big girl."

"With this murder he could still be in the woods were your house is. So Jason how do you feel about guard duty?"

"I'm fine with it." His face left no expression so he was thinking seriously.

"I'll take you both back in my car then I have to go see someone." Sam said and we were in his truck in no time at all.


End file.
